legends_of_alcarisfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascended Sauron
An Ascended Sauron is an advanced transformation only achieved by very powerful members of the Sauron race in Legends of Alcaris. The Ascended Sauron transformation first premiered in Episode 51 (Ascension) of Legends of Alcaris. The Ascended Sauron form always succeeds the Sauron's normal state, therefore it cannot be skipped to further transformations. Although the form directly above the Ascended Sauron form hasn't made its debut yet, it is thought to be a "Super Sauron" transformation. History Currently, Varlis and Chromon are the first and only Saurons to have achieved the Ascended state. But legend has it, that other Saurons way before Varlis and Chromon were alive also had achieved the transformation. This mystery has not yet been solved, but it is being looked into. Aerithus, the first true villian of Legends of Alcaris, had stated in Episode 45 (Near-death Experience) that Chromon had obtained Divine Power from The Heavens and that if he absorbed the power within it, he would've obtained enough energy to ascend to an improved state, the Ascended Form. No one has a clue why Aerithus told Chromon all of this information. Usage and Power Ability The Ascended Sauron form multiplies the user's power by 100x times its normal amount. As well as the power, the transformation also increases speed, durability, agility, etc by a considerable amount. The form was first achieved by Varlis Danorium after witnessing the many deaths that occured during the first Alcarian War. This means that Divine Power can be awakened from within the Saurons energy, which in turn unlocks the transformation. Usage Saurons only use the Ascended Form for major power increases, to have a great advantage on the enemy. However, the form can also be used for things like races, training and other sports. Premature and Advanced Levels Normal State The state that Saurons we first in when they were born. Most Saurons remain in this state for the rest of their lives. Ascended State The form achieved by the release or absorbtion of Divine Power, often by intense anger or confidence. Introduced in Episode 51 (Ascension). "Super State" The form that succeeds the Ascended State. This form remains a mystery, but it is thought to be achieved in future episodes of Legends of Alcaris. Appearance Hair The hair of an Ascended Sauron remains the same colour as it was in the normal state, but it obtains a strange golden glow around it. Body Muscles grow drastically, often to about twice their normal size. Colour doesn't change at all, but it obtains a huge golden aura, that lasts as long as the form lasts. Eyes The eyes always change to a glowing lime green colour and the eyes appear to be slightly wider than they were in their normal state. The eyelashes also grow about a half of a centimetre. Other Features A huge, ever-lasting, gold coloured aura fills the entire body of the user. Also, when the user first transforms into the Ascended Sauron state, the aura is much larger than normal for a few seconds and then it slowly reduces to a smaller state. Personality The personality of an Ascended Sauron most of the time is cocky and determined and they are always trying their best at defeating an enemy at hand. There is also no backing down for an Ascended Sauron, they never give up on anything they try. If an Ascended Sauron is slowly losing his energy and returning to his normal state, he seems to get much less confident and cocky as before. Quotes "There is no more room for killing now, Neutrox, I'll end this right here, right now!" -- Varlis (The Alcarian War) "Using this Divine Power, will let me unlock my ascended state, eh? This, I've got to try!" -- Chromon (Aerithus Saga) "Believe me, Aerithus, there's no way you can stop me now! Thanks for putting me in on the info!" -- Chromon (Aerithus Saga) Category:Sauron Category:Ascended Sauron